


Goodbye My Heart

by Original_the_2nd



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Drama, F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Goodbyes, Heavy Angst, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I do that a lot, I take suggestions, Letters, Love, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Not my thing, Prob some swearing, Rating May Change, Reader-Interactive, Romance, Sad, Spoilers, Suspense, Tearjerker, Tragedy, Unrequited Love, Warnings May Change, auther chan is evil, author wrote this instead of sleeping, be prepared to cry, be warned: I am prone to writing angst and tragedy, being triggered sucks and I don’t want to do that to anyone, but I’m pretty sure I’ll never write smut, but my friends say I do a good job so here we go!, for me at least, gender neutral reader, high fives to all my non binary and non cis gender peps out there, i cant help it, i know i did, i might write the rest of it in first or second person though, im aromantic and writing romance, im less likely to mess up, okay no more tags for now, so all of y’all can be reader, sorry - Freeform, tell me if you think I should add some and I will, that makes gender neutral characters easier, the most sexual it’ll get is implications of past or future sexual acts, they them pronouns, whoops, you kick ass
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-05-30 06:17:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15090800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Original_the_2nd/pseuds/Original_the_2nd
Summary: Never take your loved ones for granted.





	1. A Letter

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: hey y’all, this was meant to be one chapter but there was so much positive feedback I’ve ended up making it a series. I have not finished the game and the only cannon things in here are the settings and the things that happened prior to the start of the game. I may sprinkle a few surprises in their history as well, just to add some of my own personal spice to the mix. I’ll warn ya now, I have no idea where this is going or how long it will be, I’m making it up as I go. I am sustained by your feedback, it gives me life. I read comments and since this is all improvised if I see a suggestion in the comments I like and think fits I may include it. So don’t be afraid to share your thoughts! They all make me happy. School and life are currently the equivalent of never ending natural disasters of every kind all at once so it’ll take me a bit to come out with chapters but I’ll do my best to get them to you.

I see the way you look at him. There's laughter in your eyes. And even if I didn't see that I can see the way he looks at you. He looks as lost in your eyes as I know I do. I see the blush dusting his cheeks. You slept with him. Don't lie. I'm not an idiot.  
The truth is, if that was it, if that's all there was to it, I could forgive you. If it was only sex I could forgive you. But there's more to it isn't there? You smile every time you see him. Your gaze traces his skin. You share secret jokes with him and laugh harder than you've ever laughed with me.  
I'm a selfish person Asra. I don't share. I won't make you choose. I won't be the reason you spend every day wondering "what if," slowly coming to resent me. I can't sit here and watch you flirt with someone else, hoping you'll look at me like that one day. I can't Asra. I just can't.  
I spent so long looking up to you. You taught me everything I know. I lost the world and you gave it back to me. I will always, always love you. You are my world Asra. You always will be. Today I'm telling my world goodbye. I can't keep you from looking for me. But please, as much as it tears me apart, don't bring my memory back. I can't live without you, but I can't live with you, knowing I'll never have your heart.  
I love you so, so much. Even if I remove my memories of you, you will always be a part of me. You will always be my first and only love. I hope you find happiness my dearest Asra.  
Goodbye my heart.


	2. Dust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It never occurred to him that they wouldn't be there waiting for him when he got back.

The chime of the shop's bells brings a smile to Asra’s lips.  
He feels his chest lighten a bit knowing he’s finally back in his home.  
Our home.  
A flash of joy weighed down by a concoction of conflicting sticky emotions twists in his chest before he quiets it with the thought of them waiting for him. They don’t seem to be home at the moment considering he isn’t being crushed in a hug. The disappointment brewing in his belly while he looks at the empty living space is soon pushed aside by the excitement blooming in his chest imagining their surprise when they see him. He might have not told them he would be leaving, so they’ll probably be a little peeved. To be fair he didn’t exactly know he would be leaving, much less that he would be gone so long. But they’ll come around eventually, they always do. Asra’s sure the gifts he’d gotten them along his journey would help with that, the ethereal lantern of an ancient Greek philosopher, a necklace of a lake woman in Arthurian myth, a small statue said to have been made on the potters wheel of an Egyptian god, and of course pumpkin bread. They won’t be mad for long. He hopes.  
Asra lets his bag slump down to the floor as he haphazardly tosses his scarf and bag in the direction of its hook, too exhausted from his travels to deal with it at the moment. Faust pops her head out Asras bag with a jerk, looking displeased by the less than pleasant awakening.  
Asra flops down into the nearest chair with a sigh. Surrounded by the smell of home (incents, spices, and them), Asra lets his eyes flutter open. The afternoon sunlight drifts from the window and across the room, refracting when it hits the glass windchimes and bouncing about the space. The warmth of the light settles into Asra’s skin and down into his muscles, relaxing him as he watches the dust float through the air… The rather large amount of dust. Without lifting his head Asra’s eyes shift to the table next to him, lifting his hand to it. He slowly drags two fingers across the surface. He brings his hand before his face. Dust.  
Suddenly the heat of the light brings Asra to a slight sweat, muscles taught as his mind crashes through a multitude of possibilities. An unwelcome idea and a sensation akin to hot tar flicker within him, but he squashes it. No.  
“Hungry.”  
Says Faust from across the room and Asra readily lets her words take his focus instead of his flighty thoughts.  
“I’m a bit hungry myself,” Asra says as he stands.  
“Let’s see what’s in the kitchen.”  
Asra wanders into the kitchen, Faust somehow having already climbed up Asra to perch herself on his shoulders. Her eyes gleam excitedly at the prospect of food, flicking her tongue in the air. Asra opens cupboard after cupboard but finds little more than spices and very stale bread in the depths of a cupboard he didn’t even know they had. The tar from before starts to gurgle and boil in the pit forming in his stomach.  
“They’re probably out getting food...”  
The words float from Asras lips but it doesn’t feel like he said them, he can’t hear them that well either. He’s too busy attempting to lull his heart as its pace slowly starts to quicken. Asras stride is now just short of a run as he heads toward their bedroom. His ears and mind ring with the silence he only now realizes is deafening. His feet skid to a stop in the doorway.  
A letter rests on the dresser beneath a thin layer of dust.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are hints about future chapters in the gifts Asra brought back for the MC.  
> I put links if you want to check them out.
> 
> Lantern of Diogenes - https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_mythological_objects#Lamps_and_lanterns  
> Necklace of the Lady of the Lake - https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_mythological_objects#Necklaces  
> Khnum's potter's wheel - https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_mythological_objects#Furniture
> 
> Also, this REALLY needs to be edited but I decided I'd write it when I saw the comments and wrote it on that same day. I was too proud not to post it the same day too. I'll edit it at a later date.

**Author's Note:**

> (C) 2018 Original_the_2nd


End file.
